


This Time With Feelings

by IsaacLahMe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, this is bad run away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacLahMe/pseuds/IsaacLahMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drunk hook ups weren’t exactly uncommon for the two, but this time it felt different, and Zayn isn’t going to question it</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time With Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> wow, okay that was thrown together, um fingers crossed no one stabs me for doing this haha

Anger isn’t an emotion that Liam lets take control over him very often, not being a fan of screaming and hurting another person he prefers to walk away from most fights, but when it involves Zayn Malik he can’t hold back.

“I don’t see why you give a fuck” Zayn scoffs as he leans against the door frame leading into Liam’s room “i’m allowed to do what I want to do”

Zayn may have a point he is allowed to do what he wants, him and Laim never defined what they were doing and for the most part it was fun. A blow job here, and sloppy make out session there but nothing was set in stone. Everything started innocently enough but somehow feelings got mixed in and now it’s a shit storm.

Liam was silent trying to process exactly why he was mad because him and Zayn weren’t a “thing” and they never would be and he wasn’t upset about that, but then again why was he fighting with Zayn in the first place then

Zayn was still leaning against the door way watching Liam, waiting for him to respond to what Zayn had said.

“you give those puppy dog fucking eyes to everyone in the hopes that they will feel bad for you but I don’t to be quite honest” Zayn spoke in a clam tone while picking at something under his nail

“and you’re a heartless prick that doesn’t care who he hurts as long as he gets what he wants, hey why don’t you give Perrie a call I bet she surely misses you” Liam sneers watching a flash of surprise and hurt flash in Zayn’s eyes and Liam draws back feeling almost bad for hurting Zayn before realizing that he had felt that exact way about 15 minutes before this fight even occurred when he walked in on Zayn and another drunk nameless bimbo that had be legs strung up around Zayn’s shoulders and he pounded into her, so yes Liam wanted Zayn to feel the pain he did.

“you don’t mean shit to me anyway” Zayn spits out before turning to leave the threshold that separates Liam’s room and shared living room to the apartment they we’re sharing for the night. At this point Liam nearly leaps off the bed he was sitting on to grab Zayn he feels pure rage and all he sees is red.

He grabs Zayn by the wrists and spins him around slamming him into the wall. Zayn’s eyes open showing nothing but fear as he tries to break from Liam’s grasp but Liam has a tight hold on both of Zayn’s arms with one of his hands and this other stays at his side.

Liam smashes there mouths together eliciting a small whimper from Zayn, making his grip on Zayn’s wrists grow tighter as his other hand begins to travel under Zayn’s shirt feeling his abs and running his hands over the tattoos that he knows far to well.

The kiss they are sharing is anything but sweet, its gnashing and biting and growls coming from Liam that is making Zayn’s already obvious erection strain against the material of his chinos.

The kiss is broken when Liam pulls back making Zayn whine missing the contact, but his whine is short lived as Liam gets very close to Zayn’s ear to whisper something almost inaudible.

“after tonight everyone will know who you belong to” says Liam before pulling away and motioning towards the bed.

Liam grabs Zayn’s hands and slotes his fingers in between Zayn’s and guides him towards the queen sized bed and it feels much sweeter and more calm then seconds ago when he was pinned up aganist a wall and he sort of enjoys it.

Liam lets go of Zayn’s hand and turns him around so Zayn’s back is towards the bed and Liam is towering over him before he gently pushes Zayn onto the bed.

The bed dips as Liam climbs on top of Zayn straddling his waist, and somewhere between pushing Zayn on the bed and dry humping him he managed to get his shirt off.

Zayn begins to knead at Liam’s arms while taking him all in, and yes Zayn has already memorized Liam’s skin, hell they’ve seen one another naked on more than one occasion and they’ve sorta had each blown each other while under the influence of far to many drinks, but nothing has been like this, its never reached this point and Zayn should be telling him to stop, should be fighting him off, but he isn’t and quite honestly he will worry about that later because right now he needs to worry about his aching erection that Liam has settled on top of.

“shirt off now” Liam commands and Zayn complies leaning forward so he can pull, more or less rip off, his shirt and toss it across the room.

Liam leans forward taking one of Zayn’s nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the dark bud, biting not-so-softly causing Zayn to arch his back and grab at the sheets

Liam’s hands begin to travel down Zayn’s toned chest, dragging his nails leaving raw red lines and making Zayn bite his bottom lip. Liam’s hand stops at the waistband of Zayn’s chino’s making Zayn huff

“Li…Liam…please” Zayn pleaded clawing at the bed

“tell me what you want Zayn” Liam spoke as he began biting and licking Zayn’s collarbone

“want…want you too” Zayn moaned out threw breathes

“tell me what you want or i’ll do what I please to you” Liam whispered with a harshness in his voice that made Zayn feel like he was going to explode at any given second

all Zayn could do was shake his head, still somewhat confused as to why he liked this new possessive Liam but that’s another thing he will push to the back of this mind along with why this whole mess is happening and the fact that he likes that it’s happening.

“suck my dick” Zayn blurts out and he feels Liam smile against his skin

“see was that so hard to ask for” Liam says

“fuck you” Zayn spits

“oh that’s for another time Zee, right now i’m gonna make you crumble with just my mouth” Liam states as he sits up still straddling Zayn and now looking at the dark mark that is right above Zayn’s collarbone

“i told you everyone would know who you belong too” taunted Liam

Zayn didn’t have any time to respond to this before Liam’s hand was back at Zayn’s waistband

“hips up babe” Liam sad with a soft tone in his voice, and god he’s confusing Zayn but at this point everything is confusing so he doesn’t care but he does as he is told and Liam unbuttons and slides off Zayn’s jeans easily leaving Zayn feeling vulnerable, which is not very Zayn of him.

“such a pretty little boy aren’t you Zayn” Liam cooed

Zayn’s instincts took over and he covered himself feeling the blood rush to his checks

“aww no need to cover up baby, i’ve seen you like this before” Liam spoke

and Liam was right, him and Zayn have had a very odd realtionship over the past two years, every so often one of them would get liquored up and slip into the others room in there apartment, nothing every came of it in the morning, no spooning, no showering together, no cutesy shit because that wasn’t how they worked. And yes Liam and Zayn may have been in similar situations to this but this felt different, excluding the fact that both of them were sober, something felt right about this and that just another thing he’ll add to the list of “shit to discuss with Liam when he’s not lying naked on his bed”. So Zayn uncovered himself revealing a fully erect penis that was leaking pre come.

“that’s a good boy, don’t worry Zee i’m gonna make you feel so good” Liam said as he lowered to his knees and grasped Zayn’s prick in his hand.

The contact of anything touching Zayn’s already strained penis almost had him releasing right then and there but he had to draw this out.

Liam began pumping Zayn’s hard on at an achingly slow pace so Zayn tried to pump upwards into Liam’s hand but a hand on his hip stopped him from doing so.

“now, now Zayn you’re going to be a good little bitch and listen or i’ll draw this out longer and longer, are we clear” Liam stated and Zayn could only nod in agreement.

Liam went back to working Zayn’s cock painfully slow making Zayn mewl

“please Liam…i can’t take much more” Zayn whined

Liam suddenly stopped pumping Zayn all together making Zayn whine even louder

“what the hell Liam” Zayn yelled while slamming his hands on the bed making Liam smirk before breaking into full blown laughter”

“and what exaclty is so funny Payne” Zayn asked

“you looked like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum” Liam laughed out

“now is not the time to be talking about toddlers when I sporting a hard on which needs to be attened to, also why are your pants still on?” Zayn questioned

“that’s because tonight is about you Zee, and I was going to just give you head but I have a better idea, now on your knees” Liam said as he rubbed Zayn’s thighs

“Li I don’t…” Zayn began to talk before being cut off by a kiss, a much softer kiss unlike the one previously where he was pretty sure Liam was trying to draw blood, this was more delicate. Zayn parted his lips allowing Liam more access, Zayn moved his tongue inside Liam’s mouth tasting something along the lines of peppermint and chocolate. Liam placed his hand behind Zayns head and ran his hand threw his, quite fucked, quaff.

“do you trust me” Liam asked looking at Zayn with those coffee brown orbs that could melt anything

“of course I do” Zayn responded placing his hand on Liam’s face

“good then turn over babe” Liam said with a kiss to Zayn’s forehead

Zayn did as he was told and rolled over and propped himself up on his knees awaiting Liam’s next command, god he was under a spell of some shit because Zayn Malik was not a bitch.

“good boy” Liam mused as he placed both of his hands on Zayn’s ass spreading the checks and kneading the soft flesh.

Zayn could feel Liam’s breathe right over his hole and he bit back a moan as he felt pressure poke at his opening.

“gonna make it so you don’t ever think about anyone else but me” Liam added as he pressed his tongue over the tight ring of muscles of Zayn’s hole making Zayn’s head fly back.

“oh god Liam” mewled Zayn as he pressed his face further back onto Liam’s tongue

Liam pulls his tongue out and flattens it out and runs it over Zayn’s hold causing Zayn to let out more profanities than a human being should even know. Liam pokes his tonuge in and swirls it around causing Zayn’s toes to curl and his arms to shake.

“fuck Li i’m not gonna last much longer” Zayn slurs out as he pushes back further onto Liam’s tongue

“touch yourself than” states Liam and with each syllable he is protruding his tongue in and out of Zayn’s hole

Zayn wastes no time in doing so grabbing his leaking prick in his hand while awkwardly leaning on this pillows, because he knows that he won’t be able to hold himself up with one hand, and he begins to pump his cock in sporadic movements as Liam assaulted his hole.

“cum for me” Liam nearly yelled and with that Zayn was spewing ribbons of hot white spunk all over his comforter before collapsing on top of the wet spot.

Liam removed his tongue from Zayn’s heat and sat up sporting a semi large spot in his sweat pants, to which Zayn will mock him for in the morning but right now he’s to tired.

“you should shower” qupped Liam running his hand threw Zayn’s sweat soaked hair

“to sleepy, do it in the morning” Zayn said threw a yawn as he patted the side of the bed next to him “cuddle with me Li”

Liam was to tired to even begin to say no so he removed his pants and grabbed an extra blanket from the closet and crawled behind Zayn.

“you know we never normally cuddle Zee, you always said it wasn’t your thing” Liam questioned.

And Liam was right this time it was more than a drunk hook-up, but the last thing Zayn is gonna do is question this because he is far to tired and high off of Liam to even want to let this end.

“well maybe it’s my thing now” Zayn added before drifting off to sleep in Liam’s arms


End file.
